Playing With the Beast
by Silverloveless
Summary: Glee Kink Meme fill. Kurt's known his boyfriend is a werewolf for a while. But recently he's been curious about other aspects about his relationship. Warning for full on werewolf smut. So yes warning is in order. WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fill from the Glee Kink Meme the link is here. ****glee-kink-meme(.)livejournal(.)?thread=28562905#t28562905. If I get enough negative logged in comments it will be removed, but if there are at least two favs then I'll probably keep it up. Don't own Glee. I can't believe I wrote this…..**

**Warning for Werewolf Bestiality. **

He was running. He was running as fast as he could, his lungs struggling to keep up. That's when he heard the fast, steady beat of someone running after him. The sounds getting closer and closer the runner moving faster and faster. They were close enough to know that it wasn't another person running after him. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw a massive solid black shape launch itself at him. It hit him causing him to fall forward, the smell of dirt and decaying leaves hit him. The feel of something wet hit the back of his neck and he heard the sound of something sniff him. The beast then growled and forced him to roll over. He was greeted with the sight of piercing yellow eyes. Without any warning the beasts wet heavy tongue began licking at his face then over his neck. Kurt was stunned with fear not knowing what to do. Somehow he found his whole body on display, 'Where the hell are my clothes?' He was now able to see what was now forcing him onto his stomach was a large wolf. "No, what are you doing," Kurt pleaded before the wolf moved to mount him.

"Aaah," Kurt gasped as he sat up straight in bed trying to figure out where he was as

he realized he was in his room, he could not only see but he fell his standing erection pushing against his silk pajama bottoms. He pushed his hair out of his eyes as the memories of his dream replayed itself over again. Blaine had told him that he was a werewolf four months ago. At first he didn't believe his boyfriend, but when Blaine let out a growl that wasn't close to human, after Kurt began to tease him, he knew Blaine was telling the truth. Did he forget to mention the growl was actually a turn on and the two proceeded to fuck late into the night? 

It was barely last month that Blaine even felt comfortable to show Kurt his wolf form. When Blaine transformed Kurt was frightened at first till he saw Blaine's eyes. They were still the perfect golden hazel showing Kurt that, yes under the extremely fur yet intimidating build of the wolf was the boy that he had fallen in love with since that day on the stairs. Blaine's fur had a soft top coat and a thicker undercoat, but right now what was making Kurt so close to begging was imagining that soft fur on his skin. Kurt would never admit it but he was curious as to what Blaine would look like at full arousal in his other form. Kurt's hand snaked under his waistband, taking a full grip on his hard on. What would Blaine's fur feel like against his chest? Kurt began long languid strokes pulling from his base, rocking his thumb against the head over the slit when he reached the top. Would Blaine lick him out, if he begged for the wet heavy tongue? Pre-cum was already leaking from his tip. The dream must have lasted longer than if felt. Oh God would Blaine mount him? Would he let his instincts take over and fuck him like the wolf wanted? Kurt at that point couldn't control the speed of his hand as he rapidly continued to jerk off, small whines coming from him. As Kurt's breath turned into pants the last thought that entered his head before he dove over the edge, would Blaine fill him to the brim? Knotting his ass up so good that Blaine would be stuck, and Kurt would be filled so perfectly? 

When Kurt finally came out of his orgasmic haze he only had one thing on his mind. Before the next full moon he needed to talk to Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Blaine do you know what's in two days," Kurt asked, his hands drawing small designs into Blaine's bare chest. Kurt could feel Blaine stiffen slightly under him, "Well you know it's the full moon that night, I can't go out that night," Blaine's voice sounded a little resigned at the fact. "I know, but I was wondering if I could go with you again. I had fun even when you went off hunting it was peaceful outside," Kurt said the words ghosting against Blaine's skin. "Well I guess that should be ok...I mean if you get cold you should go inside," Blaine warned. He had learned to control the wolf at a young age, even faster than Cooper had. He knew that the night he first showed his other form to Kurt. He knew that even as a wolf he was still in love with Kurt so he knew that in two days time there would be no problems. The thing was he didn't know after what Kurt said next.

"Who knows maybe we could try something new," to make his point Kurt cupped Blaine's softened dick. "Kurt!" Blaine moved faster than Kurt could see and he tumbled off his chest onto the bed. "Kurt are you crazy," Blaine began pacing back and forth. "I could hurt you. I don't know how to do that. What if I lose it for even a second, something could go wrong." Before Blaine could continue his tirade Kurt got up and put his finger over Blaine's lip. "Listen Blaine. I trust you. I trust the wolf. I love you both, and I want to take this new aspect of our relationship to the next level," Kurt leaned in and gently kissed Blaine. Blaine's whole demeanor seemed to wilt as he knew that he wasn't going to win this. "Baby I'm worried still," Blaine said as their lips parted. "Blaine I believe in you," Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine back onto the bed, "What do you say we keep practicing for that full moon?" Blaine grinned and jumped on Kurt and the two became wrapped up in their own world. 

(LINEBREAK) 

A small breeze swept through the forest line just outside of Blaine's backyard. "Are yo-." "If you say are you sure one more time, I will cut your tail off," Kurt said finishing his sentence for him. Blaine shut up, and took Kurt's hand pulling him a few yards into the brush stopping when they reached a small clearing. "Here I figured this would be useful," Blaine indicated to the thick blanket he carried in his arms. He spread it out, not looking at Kurt who was visibly shaking in anticipation. Kurt smiled, "Are you ready?" "I thought that was my line," Blaine smirked. Blaine move towards Kurt kissing those soft lips. Hot, moist kisses where shared each one moving deeper, gaining more passion. Blaine began to pull at Kurt's simple tee. Kurt's hands roamed over Blaine's chest, he was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts. It was just easier since he was going to get naked either way. Blaine moved Kurt onto the blanket dragging down Kurt's jeans. "Fuck babe. Commando?" Blaine whined almost falling over trying to get his shorts off. Kurt let out a giggle that turned into a moan as Blaine bit at his neck. The shorter boy continued to suck and bite claiming Kurt while he could. "Nngh," Kurt thrust up loving the heat of Blaine's body against him. He loved it even more feeling Blaine thrust hard against him. Kurt hitched his let over Blaine's hip, his arms grapping at the shorter boys broad shoulders, their bodies pulling closer together.

"You like that baby me marking you? Just wait you're in for a treat later" Blaine's hot breath floated against his cold skin. "Please Blaine. PLEASE," Kurt practically begged his fingers digging into Blaine's skin. "Ok, baby, but just do one thing for me." "Anything...anything for you," Kurt's back arching just wanting more of anything. "Close your eyes, and when I pull your hair you can open your eyes ok?" The look in Blaine's was one of worry, his anxiety making his way back into his system. "Ok. Relax Blaine, I love you," Kurt smiled at him before he closed his eyes. "I love you too," Blaine whispered as he moved away from Kurt. 

"Haa...Rrr... GAhh," Kurt could hear Blaine's breathing pick up, and small grunts of pain through gritted teeth. Kurt had been so worried the first time he saw Blaine change. He couldn't imagine the pain he must go through, but it would be over soon. Before he had time to think he felt what must be the cold, wet tip of Blaine's snout move over him. A new wave of goose bumps errupted over his skin. Blaine began to sniff him starting a round his neck following down towards his chest. There Blaine stopped and Kurt jumped feeling a heavy tongue lick over his nipple. "Ah, Blaine," Kurt cried out trying not to move to much from under Blaine, him not knowing how he might react. Blaine made what sounded like a calming nose before he moved over to the neck one. Kurt could feel his soft fur tickle the soft skin around his stomach. "That feels so good Blaine."  
>Blaine moved farther down nuzzling into Kurt's crotch. The wet nose coming into contact with Kurt's dick, cause the boy to let out a small yelp, struggling to keep his eyes closed. "Please Blaine. More. I don't want to wait." Blaine only snorted before he licked straight up from Kurt's balls to the tip of his cock. "Oh yeah baby," Kurt's fingers we digging into the side of the blanket, his back arching. "Blaine Blaine Blaine," Kurt chanted. It was so different than whenever Blaine would blowing him. The tongue was so mush wider, hotter. Coupled with the fur that brushed around his inner thigh was bringing Kurt faster to the edge than he was use to. "To close...," Kurt whined and Blaine immediately drew back. "Can I look now," Kurt asked. Blaine moved up Kurt's body lightly resting one of his paws over Kurt's chest. Blaine moves his muzzle to Kurt's head and gently pulls on a small tuff of hair. <p>

When Kurt opens his eyes he gasps at seeing those amazing hazel eyes staring right back at him. Blaine begins to lick Kurt's cheek causing a laugh to bubble to the surface. "I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

What could only be described as a wolfy grin, Blaine was looking down at Kurt before he reared back and gave a happy howl. Kurt drew in a sharp breath at the sound that turned into a smile as he petted Blaine's furry cheek. Blaine nuzzled further into the touch before he disappeared from Kurt's line of view. Before Kurt was able to sit up he felt Blaine's tongue lick over his puckered entrance. "Oh fuck..." Kurt said as he trailed off getting lost in the sensation.

"Wha.." Kurt felt Blaine push under one of his knees rising up causing Kurt to slide onto his front. Before Kurt could ask what was going on he felt that hot velvet tongue back at his ass. This time however it just didn't circle Kurt's prize. Blaine pushed his tongue in a far as he could. The taste of Kurt exploding onto his tongue. A growl that started deep in his chest vibrated up through is muzzle sending vibrations around where it was buried between Kurt's cheek's. "Yes. Oh God, that feels amazing," Kurt began pushing back trying to force more of Blaine into him. When Blaine pulled back Kurt's upper body collapsed slightly onto the ground.

When Kurt didn't feel Blaine near him for a few seconds he looked over his shoulder searching for his wolf. He laughed at the sight in front of him. Blaine was sitting on his hunched one leg slightly elevated as he licked at his crotch. "Blaine," the wolf looked up at Kurt. Kurt could now see Blaine's full erection out of his sheath and he couldn't take his eyes off the pulsing organ as he said. "I-I brought lube with us remember." Blaine gave out a little growl as is saying "oh yeah." He trotted over and licked Kurt on the lips before he sat again presenting himself for Kurt to lube him up. Kurt poured half of the bottle onto his hands, the excess dripping down towards the base of Blaine's cock. He held the hot cock in his hands, one hand not being able to wrap around the whole dick. Blaine whined out, snapping Kurt out of his trance and began to coat the cock in lube. Blaine growled after a few moments pushing Kurt's hand away from him. He shoved Kurt onto the ground licking and nibbling at any skin that he could reach. He positioned himself over Kurt's ass his fur sliding over Kurt's lower back. Kurt rose onto his knees as he could feel Blaine thrust into the air above his hips. He reached his hand back to steady Blaine's cock. Once Blaine felt skin he slowed his thrusts trying to find Kurt's entrance. He move his front paws to grab onto Kurt's hips. As the tip pushed in, Kurt took deep breaths trying to get himself to relax. "God," Kurt grunted out, "next time we're using toys for prep too." Blaine whined and tried to pull back, but Kurt pulled back on his fur. "Oh no boy you're going to finish this my dick has been aching far to long to put this off."

Blaine only growled as he began to push in again digging his paws further against Kurt's hips. As Blaine finally bottomed out Kurt's front was flushed with the ground. Blaine licked strips down Kurt's back as he tried to get Kurt to relax more. Blaine was in absolute heaven never feeling Kurt's ass so tight before. "Blaine you can move," Kurt let out in a whisper. Blaine began to draw back before pushing in again. He went slow absorbing the feeling of the soft hot hole surrounding him. He pulled back almost all the way out before he dove in again. Kurt felt so full fighting the want to clench around Blaine. Blaine began to move faster letting the wolf push the pace wanting more. His back feet edged a little closer and used his tail to balance . The angle change caused the tip to strike Kurt's prostate dead on. "FUCK YES yes yes," Kurt screamed. Kurt could hear Blaine panting above him, animal instincts taking over. 'Fuck Kurt. So hot, tight! Breed him. Knot him. My mate. All mine. Going to mark him so no one will ever touch." Blaine sped up his thrusts, Kurt's ass smacking back against Blaine's dick. "God Blaine so close. Fuck so big..." Blaine began a whine that turned into a full blown howl as he came. Hot seed spilled into Kurt, but before he could even take in the feeling he felt the base of Blaine's cock begin to swell. "Shit. God so big," the knot continue to swell as Blaine tried to push in even farther trying to mark Kurt as deep as he could. As Blaine passed over Kurt's prostate that pushed him over the edge cuming on the blanket in front of him. His whole body collapsed onto the floor, Blaine following him.

After a few minutes of them catching their breath Blaine pulled out. Kurt whimpering in the slight pain of his wrecked ass. The entrance wide and red. He heard Blaine move behind him then felt Blaine's tongue lick at his entrance. "Blaine," he felt Blaine move and lick at his neck. Suddenly the strong musky sent of what must have been Blaine's cum was being spread all over the back of his neck. Blaine licked back into Kurt's ass and continued till Kurt's back was covered and was soon beginning to dry.

When Kurt turned over he was treated with wet licks that still smelled of Blaine's seed. Blaine licked all over Kurt's face, and Kurt just stayed still figuring that this part was part of Blaine's wolf instincts. Blaine trotted off and came back with another blanket, and pulled it to cover up Kurt. He dug under the blanket, and laid next to Kurt curling up next to the already sleeping boy. His scent was all over his sated mate, and his inner wolf was happy. He new in the morning they would have to recover. Kurt from the matting and Blaine from the soreness of transforming, but they would both still be so much more in love.


End file.
